Health care professionals have previously had the choice of using dressings that allow the wound to be visualized or dressings that can absorb fluid, with some of these dressings also offering a degree of physical/bacterial protection. However, there has not been a dressing available that combines all these features satisfactorily.
Wound dressings have been described in “Films or Fabrics: is it time to re-appraise postoperative dressings?” British Journal of Nursing, 2005, Vol 14, No 19, pp S15-S20, as preferably having all of the following characteristics.                1. Skin-friendly        2. Biodegradable        3. Compact        4. Non-adherent to wound        5. Augments healing        6. Maintains wound integrity        7. ‘Attractive’        8. Provide visibility of: strike-through, peri-wound area and wound area        9. Cost-effective        10. Protective against physical damage, dirt and infection        11. Absorbent        12. Provide longer than 24 hours wear        13. Stays in place        14. ‘Waterproof’: Showering, Moisture and Incontinence        15. Easy on—easy off        16. Range of shapes and sizes        